El juego de los dados
by Kamyu du Verseau
Summary: Lo que una mente retorcida como la de Sahori puede provocar en una aburrida tarde.


Sahori se aburría y llamo a sus caballeros.  
  
-Vamos a jugar a los dados.  
  
Los once caballeros de oro la miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-¿A los dados, princesa? –pregunto Mü.  
  
-Si –asintió con la cabeza y sonriendo-. Es un juego que me enseño Kanon.  
  
Mü y Kamus palidecieron.  
  
-Princesa... no puede... No es obligatorio, ¿verdad? –pregunto Kamus esperanzado.  
  
Sahori se levanto y se acercó a Kamus. Le miro cariñosamente y, sin previo aviso, le golpeo con la vara en la cabeza.  
  
-Me aburro y quiero jugar –le amenazo de nuevo con el báculo-. Lo que tu quieras no me importa.  
  
Kamus se sobó la cabeza dolorido. El resto de caballeros aceptaron resignados.  
  
-Muy bien, cada uno de vosotros tirara un dado –explico mostrando los dados- . La numeración será en el orden de las casas –sonrió divertida-. Y yo tirare los de las acciones y el lugar donde se harán.  
  
-¿Y vos, princesa? ¿No vais a jugar? –pregunto Mü con picardía.  
  
-No –dijo con energía.  
  
-Nos falta la casa de Libra –aclaro Kamus-. Deberíais jugar.  
  
Sahori se lo pensó durante unos segundos. Bueno, tampoco era mala idea.  
  
-Esta bien. Yo jugare por el viejo maestro –asintió-. Tu serás el primero, Mü.  
  
Los doce se sentaron en el suelo y Aries tiro el dado. Su pareja resulto ser... Mü no puedo evitar el echarse a reír.  
  
-Princesa... debe tirar los dados para saber donde y que hacer.  
  
Sahori tiro los dados tragando saliva. Parecía ser que el juego no seria tan divertido. Varios caballeros rieron divertidos. Mü debía acariciar los muslos de la princesa. Sahori se sonrojo. Quizás, no habia sido tan buena idea aceptar el juego.  
  
-Vamos, princesa, era usted quien quería jugar –medio se burlo Saga.  
  
Sahori levanto su vestido por encima de sus rodillas. El Caballero de Jamiel deslizo una de sus manos suavemente, comenzando por la rodilla y subiendo levemente bajo el vestido. La princesa se sonrojo y cerro los ojos. El contacto era suave y Mü tenia unas manos muy cálidas. Segundos después, abrió los ojos mientras la mano dejaba su muslo frió por la falta de contacto.  
  
Aldebarán tiro el dado de su pareja. Saga marco el dado. La acalorada princesa tiro los otros dos dados. Fue una tirada simple. Una simple caricia en las manos. Saga sonrió cariñosamente a Aldebarán. El grandullón jamás hubiese pensado que podría tocar de aquella manera a ninguno de sus compañeros.  
  
Fue el turno de Saga. La princesa se sobresalto al ver que, de nuevo, el numero 7 era el elegido. Ella tiro los otros dos, temblorosa. El primer dado fue el de las acciones y la palabra chupar se leyó en el. Dio un pequeño grito. El otro salió rodando hasta los pies del mismo Saga. Lo miro y, sonriendo, se acerco a Sahori. Esta cerro los ojos para no ver lo que se le avecinaba. Sintió el aliento de Saga sobre sus labios; luego, y con deleite, la lengua del Caballero recorrió milimétricamente los labios de la princesa. Saga se separo de ella sonriendo. Sahori abrió los ojos temblorosa. Todos sus caballeros la observaban sonrojados.  
  
Era el turno de Death Mask y el numero de Shaka fue el elegido. Fue Milo quien tomo los otros dados. Sahori estaba demasiado impresionada para tirarlos.  
  
-Jejeje... Mascara ya puedes ir besando al rubio –Cáncer sonrió y Shaka respiro aliviado. Un simple beso-... con lengua –termino de decir el Escorpión.  
  
Los ojos azules de Shaka sorprendieron a todos.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Vamos, Shaki, no te alteres.  
  
Death Mask se acerco hasta el y lo beso sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Saboreo la boca del rubio con lujuria. Shaka finalmente coopero satisfecho. El italiano no besaba nada mal.  
  
El León Estelar tomó el dado mientras Death Mask y Shaka terminaban. Su pareja fue Mü. Milo iba a lanzar los dados cuando las manos de Sahori se lo impidieron.  
  
-Gracias... Ya estoy bien –le dijo besándole en la mejilla y tirando los dados.  
  
Aioria sonrió al leer lo que ponía. Se acerco a Mü y alzo una de sus manos. Con el dedo índice, acaricio sensualmente los labios del Carnero Blanco. Mü sonrió y se ruborizo.  
  
Era el turno de Shaka, el cual sonrió divertido al ver el numero que le tocaba.  
  
-"Mi querido "Ganímedes", ¿podré probar tu néctar?" –sonó la voz de Shaka en la mente de Acuario.  
  
Kamus se sonrojo involuntariamente. Sahori lanzo los dados. Las caras de varios caballeros palidecieron y las de otros se sonrojaron. Shaka se felicito mentalmente por la buena combinación que, con sus poderes, había sacado. Fue Aiolos quien hablo después de unos segundos eternos. -¿ Shaka tiene que darle un beso con lengua a Don Cubito de Hielo, en el sitio que me estoy imaginando?  
  
Sahori se tapo la boca con la mano, completamente ruborizada. Kamus se había quedado de piedra... Eso no podía ocurrirle a el. Miro a la princesa.  
  
-Me niego.  
  
-Todos estamos cumpliendo "mon cher". Si te da vergüenza, iros a un rincón –contesto ella.  
  
-Eso, eso... Y no hace falta que volváis hasta que llegue tu turno –se burlo Aioria.  
  
Shaka se levanto y le tendió la mano a Kamus.  
  
-Vamos –le miro a los ojos azules.  
  
Kamus se levanto completamente hipnotizado por esa mirada.  
  
Era el turno de Sahori. La princesa le tendió de nuevo los dados a Milo y lanzo el que elegiría a su pareja, que resulto ser el Escorpión. Milo sonrió y tiro los dados.  
  
-Ay... –la princesa abrió los ojos al ver su acción y el lugar. Había obligado a Kamus a cumplir la suya, así que ella debía de cumplirla también.  
  
Se sentó enfrente de Milo ante la atónita mirada de todos. Alzo sus manos temblorosas y soltó el broche que sujetaba la túnica de Milo. Esta cayo sobre su regazo, dejando el pecho del Caballero al descubierto. Sahori se inclino sobre el y comenzó a besar y lamer el pecho. Milo cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes. debía controlarse o haría una locura.  
  
Segundos después, Sahori volvió a su sitio y volvió a intercambiar los dados con Milo. El Escorpión miro a Shura. Sahori tiro los dados con la cabeza gacha y muy roja. Milo respiro hondo. Con lo caliente que estaba y tenia que acariciar a Capricornio precisamente ahí. Se coloco bien la túnica, se acerco hasta Shura y con mirada lasciva, reposo su mano en la entrepierna del español. Midió milímetro a milímetro. Shura gimió quedamente.  
  
Aiolos recogió el dado y lo lanzo. sonrió encantadoramente cuando el numero 3 marco a Saga como su pareja. Sahori lanzo los dados y rió divertida.  
  
-Así no vale. Entre parejas, es mas fácil.  
  
Los dados marcaron lamer y muslos.  
  
-Princesa... será fácil para vos. Yo me niego a que me haga eso en publico –dijo Saga.  
  
Aiolos se levanto y, con un gesto de cabeza, indico otro rincón. Saga asintió.  
  
Llego el turno de Shura. Este todavía respiraba entrecortadamente por las caricias de Milo. -Aioria –dijo el español.  
  
-Un simple besito en la mano –comunico Sahori-. Pues vaya aburrimiento –saco la lengua picara.  
  
La princesa se lo estaba pasando muy bien.  
  
-¿Cubito? –llamo Sahori-. ¿Sigues vivo?  
  
Kamus y Shaka se acercaron riendo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? –pregunto Death Mask.  
  
-Es divertido ver como Aiolos y Saga cumplen su acción tan... efusivamente –contesto Kamus.  
  
-¿Y vosotros? –pregunto Afrodita-. ¿La habéis cumplido?  
  
El rostro sonrojado de Kamus fue la respuesta.  
  
-Es tu turno, Kamus –dijo Sahori.  
  
El Caballero de Acuario lanzo el dado y marco a Shaka.  
  
-¡¡Shaka estas haciendo trampa!! –grito Milo.  
  
Sahori miro al Caballero de Virgo y pidió a Kamus que tirara de nuevo. Esta vez el elegido fue Afrodita.  
  
-Mmmm –se relamió Piscis-. Princesa... sea buena y que sea algo suculento.  
  
Sahori tiro dados divertida. Milo refunfuño al ver la tirada. Kamus se sonrojo y Afrodita dio saltos de alegría.  
  
-¡Si, si, si! Gracias, princesa, gracias –Afrodita se acerco peligrosamente a Kamus-. ¿En tu templo o en el mío? ¿O prefieres ir a un rincón? –le miro directamente a los labios-. Dioses, esa boca será toda mía... mi adorable "francés".  
  
Kamus miro desesperado a Milo. Este miro a Sahori y ella, dando palmaditas, rió divertida.  
  
-Venga, Afro, haz tu tirada y luego Kamus cumplirá su acción. Tengo entendido que los franceses hablan muy bien el francés jijijiji.  
  
Afrodita tiro el dado y sonrió picaramente a la princesa.  
  
-Vos.  
  
Sahori tiro los dados, y el Caballero de Piscis debería de lamer el pecho de Sahori. Aioria se echo a reír. -Afro... hoy te has lucido.  
  
Afrodita se levanto, tendió ambas manos: una hacia Acuario y otra hacia princesa.  
  
-Terminaremos antes los tres juntos.  
  
Sahori parpadeo, Kamus solo tuvo tiempo de mirar suplicante pidiendo ayuda. Esa noche, la casa de Piscis, estuvo de fiesta.  
  
Tal y como ha acabado este fic, va dedicado a Afrodita 


End file.
